Where the Heart Is
by PrOnGs Da GrEaT
Summary: When life turns around....and everything goes wrong.....they made a plan to escape the world, and for once have a world of their own, to really find where the heart is. [Chap. 11 FINALLY UP!!!!...R&R fic..some C&M]
1. Her Life

Hey everybody!! What's up? This story has NOTHING to do with the book/movie okay?! I only thought the title would go. Aiight? Anyway.this is more of a friendship kinda fic, but maybe later on I'll add some R&R.I dunno yet! Anyway.this is only a prologue.only Rachel is in this part.be patient with me..kay? Hope you enjoy this first chapter!!!  
  
~Where the Heart Is~  
  
Fifteen-year-old Rachel Greene walked silently through the darkening forest, to her favourite spot in the woods behind her house-her home; which she would be leaving the next day. It was the last night she would be spending here in one of the places she actually could call home. North Carolina. Three years ago, her father had gotten 'the call' and they all knew what was going to happen. She had been moving around the country for practically her whole life, but she still hadn't gotten used to it. She hardly had friends, and she almost never fit in...except for here. Here she had found the meaning of a true friendship you could have with a person.  
  
*white flash*  
  
(we see Rachel and this girl sitting side by side on a bridge, their feet dangling just above the water)  
  
Girl(caroline): How does it feel to always move around?  
  
Rachel: It's terrible.its like you never really have time to make friends and settle down.  
  
Caroline: I've always wanted to move and get out of this town.  
  
Rachel: Well Caro, if you were to experience this whole thing.you would regret saying that.  
  
(pause)  
  
Caroline: Do you think you're going to move again someday?  
  
Rachel: I-I-I really don't know.but I hope not.  
  
Caroline: Me neither.I don't want to lose you.you're my best friend.  
  
Rachel: You're my best friend too Caroline.and I promise you-I'm never going to leave you OR north Carolina.I promise.  
  
*white flash*  
  
The promise had been broken.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next day, Rachel woke up to a bare room. All her things had been packed away a few days back, and had been brought over to her 'new home', New York. After Rachel had gotten dressed and ready, she walked downstairs and was met by her best friend Caroline.  
  
Caroline: Morning Rachel.(her eyes were all read and her voice was choked up, so Rachel assumed she had been crying)  
  
[Rachel grabbed something little to eat and then she and Caroline went out to her garden and sat back-to-back under a huge weeping willow, which had been their favourite place to just sit and talk.]  
  
Caroline: I cant believe you're actually leaving today! Oh God, I don't WANT to believe it!!  
  
Rachel: I KNOW.this totally sucks! I don't even WANT to go to stinking New York!  
  
Caroline: But think about it though.NYC is pretty cool.  
  
Rachel: I wont even be living right in the city!  
  
(silence)  
  
Caroline: Just remember to keep in touch.okay?  
  
(from inside the house we hear someone call 'RACHEL, we're leaving!!!')  
  
(Rachel and Caroline get up slowly and face each other)  
  
Rachel: (whispers) I'm sorry Caroline.  
  
Caroline: (sort of confused) For what?  
  
Rachel: For breaking my promise.I promised you I would never leave.remember?  
  
Caroline: (hugs her) Oh Rach!! It's not YOUR fault you're moving! Don't apologize for that!(laughs a bit and breaks the hug)  
  
(they stare at each other)  
  
Rachel: I'm going to miss you Caro.you're my best friend.and you always will be.I'll never forget you.  
  
Caroline: (eyes filling up with tears) You'll always be my best friend too.I love you.  
  
(fades out as they hug)  
  
~~~  
  
(fade in again and we see Rachel sitting in a car and looking out the window)  
  
As our car made its way out of the town we had been living in for 3 years, tears began to fall. I didn't want to leave.it was unfair. I had always promised myself that I would never see this day come.but here it was, happening right now. As I looked up at the sun, still slowly rising higher, I wondered if I would ever see this place again-see Caroline again. How would life in New York be? Would I have any friends? And would I ever fit in?  
  
As I looked at the highway ahead of us, tears began to fall harder, and everything became a blur. Goodbye North Carolina.goodbye Caroline.  
  
Hello New York.and hello new life.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Weellll.that was the first part! I hope you like it so far.the next parts will be a bit more interesting!! The other friends will come in later.okay? Oh, but one warning.the characters are not exactly going to be 'themselves' I'll still try to make Chandler , Chandler or Ross, Ross.but as you can see, Rachel isn't one of those popular head cheerleader type people..okay?? Hope you all wont mind!! Now do me a favor and review.(nicely please) I'll have the next part up soon!! BYAZ! XXOO! 


	2. New York

Hey everybody!! Thank you for the reviews before.and here is chapter 2 for you guys!!!! Btw, I'm not really sure why I called her Caroline...hell, I didn't even notice the whole North Carolina/ Caroline thingy until you mentioned it!! Haha...does it sound weird or something? Tell me! Anyway.here's chapter 2, and I hope you like it!! (oh yeah.lets say that Joey, Phoebe and Chandler already knew Ross and Monica in college.it'll make the plot better!! Okay..now. the story goes on.dum-dy-dum! What ever...(the Eminem song is stuck in my head..hehe.lose yourself to the music..the moment.okay.I'll shut up now.)  
  
~Where the Heart Is~ Chap. 2  
  
Rachel hated it in New York; and it was only her first day there. Monday-the first day of her new school.was the next day, and Rachel was getting scared. She didn't want to go.all she wanted to do was lie in her bed forever, and cry. She didn't really have one only reason to cry about- it was more like a thousand things. Her old home; her old friends; Caroline; and her long lost boyfriend; who had been her first love, and a person she still loved so much.  
  
*white flash*  
  
(we see Rachel, she's about 13-14, and she's sitting in her room in NC, talking on the phone)  
  
Rachel: Yes Nicky.of course.yeah. When will you be back?  
  
Nicky: (v/o) Maybe two weeks.  
  
Rachel: Two weeks?!  
  
Nicky: Yeah.it really sucks!  
  
Rachel: But you'll be back.right?  
  
Nicky: of course.(pause) anyway.I got to go now, girl.  
  
Rachel: All right. I'll miss you!  
  
Nicky: I'll miss you too.I love you.  
  
Rachel: (quietly) I love you too.  
  
(hangs up, and puts the phone down slowly, smiling)  
  
*white flash*  
  
(we see the same Rachel watching TV. The phone rings)  
  
Rachel: Hello? Caroline? What's wrong?!  
  
Caroline: (v/o) Rach.it's Nicky.  
  
Rachel: What about him? What's wrong?  
  
Caroline: He's dead Rach.he was killed in a car accident.  
  
(Rachel looks like she doesn't believe it, but she breaks down crying anyway, and everything goes black.)  
  
~~  
  
(we fade in the present Rachel, lying in her bed, tears slowly running down her cheeks, and her face fades away to her face the next day, and we see her standing by a bus stop. She was ten minutes early, just to be sure, but what she hated was that she was standing there all alone. As if on cue, two guys came walking towards the curve, talking and laughing and joking around.)  
  
Guy1: Where's Monica anyway man?  
  
Guy2: (rolls his eyes) At home.my mom is driving her to school today.she's still fussing about her cheerleading uniform for the game tonight.  
  
Guy1: Man, we are SO going to win that game!!  
  
Guy2: Yeah.we're gonna kick their ass!!  
  
Guy1: Definitely.!  
  
(they stand quietly for a while, and still they haven't noticed Rachel. Suddenly one of the guys catches site of her and turns to her)  
  
Guy2: You new?  
  
Rachel: I-uh.uh..yeah.  
  
Guy1: Where'd ya come from?  
  
Rachel: North Carolina.  
  
(One of the guys scoffs and the other shoves him lightly)  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Guy1: You're kidding.right?  
  
Rachel: Uh.no.why?  
  
Guy2: NO reason.none at all.(looks her up and down)  
  
Guy1: What grade ya in?  
  
Rachel: 9.you?  
  
Guy1: Same. The name's Chandler.  
  
Guy2: Ross.  
  
Rachel: I'm Rachel.Rachel Greene.  
  
(they both nod)  
  
Rachel: Soooo.uhh..you on the football team?  
  
Chandler: How'd you know?  
  
Rachel: Over heard some of your conversation.and I knew you were talking about football.  
  
Ross: Hhmm.  
  
(suddenly the bus appeared down the road, and was heading towards them. Rachel felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as it lurched to a stop infront of them. The door opened)  
  
Rachel: I guess I'll see you around?  
  
(and without answering, Chandler and Ross climbed into the bus and went down to the back with some other guys)  
  
(Rachel, who had climbed on alone, felt her face turning red as people stared at her)  
  
~~  
  
Rachel, after the day had finally ended, wanted to never go back. She hated it here.she had made NO friends.even the unpopular people stayed away from her! And what she hated the most was Ross Geller and Chandler Bing-two of the most popular guys, the guys who she thought had been KINDA nice to her in the morning.oh how wrong she was. She had figured out that they were the kind of guys who only talked to girls with tight skirts and big butts. Rachel would have giggled at the thought, but then he mind went to another person.Joey Tribbiani. Ross and Chandler's other best friend. And well, THAT was already explained.if he had something to do with them, he must have something against her too. What Rachel didn't understand was.WHAT did they see in her that made them hate her automatically? What is something to do with her physical features? Her attitude? What ever it was.Rachel wanted to change it.but she had a feeling, that all she needed now.was a miracle; Friends.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
Okay...those last few sentences were kind of boring, but I couldn't think of anything else to write..hehehehehehe.so please, review, and next chapter, I promise...more will definitely happen!!!!! (if u review that is) *LOL* bye for now guys..no flames pleaz!! Bye! 


	3. Monica Geller

Hey everybody! Thank you all so much for the reviews.sorry this fic is kinda slow-paced! Hehe. Anyway.here is chapter 3 for you all that are reading this!! Hope you like it.and sorry its short.I'm sooo tired today!!! Ahhh!  
  
~Where the Heart Is~  
  
It had been 4 months since Rachel had moved to New York, and life was terrible. She still hadn't made any real friends, and she always sat alone everywhere. It was actually pretty sad. She had been talking everyday on the phone with Caroline, but after a while, everyday turned to every-other day and every other day turned to hardly EVER. One day, as Rachel advanced towards her locker, she noticed a girl standing beside it, in a cheerleading outfit, trying to open the locker beside hers. As she drew closer, she recognized her. As Rachel reached her locker, she tried to ignore the girl beside her.  
  
Girl: (trying to open the lock, but it having a hard time) Shit. (slams the locker and turns to Rachel) Hi.uh, can you help me?  
  
Rachel: (turns to her) What?  
  
Girl: Help me open my luck.duh!  
  
Rachel: Oh.right.okay.  
  
(she opens it after trying a few times)  
  
Girl: All right.(she opens up the locker without saying anything.)  
  
(Rachel glares at the girls back. Her name was Monica Geller. And she was head cheerleader and the most popular girl at school. Rachel had a disliking for her that she really couldn't explain.)  
  
guys voice: Yo Monica!!  
  
(Monica's head appears from behind her open locker door and she smiles)  
  
Monica: heeey boys.  
  
(as two guys passed on their way to her locker, one guys hit Rachel's door, causing it to move slightly and bang on her side. It hadn't really hurt much, but Rachel looked at him and glared. He just smirked at her. She looked at Monica, who was flirting with the other guy. She rolled her eyes and slammed her locker door shut. She walked off to her first class, which was Chem.)  
  
~fades out~  
  
(we fade to the class and see Rachel sitting at the back, doodling on her notebook)  
  
teacher: Okay.as I said yesterday, I am going to be putting you with a lab partner, who will be your partner for all labs until the end of the year!  
  
(Rachel looked up at this and looked around at the people in the class. Monica, who was sitting with two other girls was whispering around with them and was shooting looks at different guys in the class. Rachel rolled her eyes and put her head down as the teacher started calling out the partners. When Rachel's name was mentioned she looked up)  
  
teacher: Rachel Greene......Monica Geller!  
  
Rachel groaned silently to herself, and as Monica turned to glance at her, she put her head back down. This was going to be one looooooooong year. Not because of not fitting in or not having friends.but because of one person;  
  
Monica Geller.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
See , it was short..sorry!! aah.I have a soccer tournament tomorrow.and I'm tired, and I might die on the field..soo..if you never hear from me again...you know why!! HAHA! Anyway.goodbye for now, and I hope you liked this part!!!! Bye! (review now please!) 


	4. Her Story

Hey guys!! Sorry it has taken so long to put this up...please dont stop reading!! Hehe! Anyway...here is the next part...and sorry Monica is all mean and stuff in this part...but things will get better-and Yes, I AM going to try and make this a R&R fic. Yay! Anyway...here goes...hope ya enjoy it!  
  
~~WHERE THE HEART IS~~  
  
Rachel groaned silently to herself. OH great...her worst fear...being partners with Monica Geller. The way Monica kept glancing over at her scared Rachel, and she stared directly at the teacher as he explained the project. The only thing Rachel heard from it all was the second worst thing of the day...they would have to sit beside their YEAR LONG partner for the rest of the year. Rachel felt like jumping out the window. She hated this class...she hated her teacher...and most of all, as she stared at her getting up and bringing her stuff over, she hated Monica Geller.  
  
As Monica, short skirt and all, sat down beside Rachel, Rachel flinched. They had been given the rest of the period-which was a little less than an hour-to discuss the project. They sat there in silence as other groups of two chatted and discussed the project, they sat, ignoring each other. Monica examined her nails and swirled her hair around on one of her fingers. It was getting really annoying, and Rachel felt like slapping her hand down. After a few minutes of silence, the teacher, somewhat 'bounced' over to them, and Rachel wondered what HE was in a good mood for.  
  
Teacher: How are you girls doing? Why aren't you doing anything? Come on...I didn't give you this time just to sit around and stare!  
  
Rachel: Yes sir...sorry.  
  
(As the teacher bounced off, Monica turned to Rachel.)  
  
Monica: Thanks a lot! You just got us in trouble!  
  
Rachel: ME?!  
  
Monica: Yeah, you. You were just sitting there.  
  
Rachel: So were YOU!  
  
Monica: You know what...shut up.  
  
Rachel: WHAT?! Hey, you started it all!  
  
Monica: Yeah...whatever. Hurry up...get some paper out and start taking note...Rachel, is it?  
  
Rachel felt her face burning up. How DARE Monica treat her like this! She never did anything to her.  
  
Monica: Hey...Rachel...  
  
Rachel: What.  
  
Monica: Since we haven't done anything...and I regret asking this...but maybe you should come over and we can work on this...after school.. It's going to take a lot of work, this project is, and we should get a head start.  
  
(It was a miracle, Rachel thought. Monica actually cared about her grades- not only her stupid nails, hair or cheerleading squad.)  
  
Rachel: Okay.  
  
Monica: Good. Now hurry up!  
  
Rachel: What??  
  
Monica: Lets get busy girl...!  
  
~(fades out with Rachel looking really pissed off)~  
  
(later on that day. We see Rachel by her locker, going through it. It's after school and she's going over to Monica house-yes, wasting her afternoon, but she had nothing else to do. As she walked over there, she wondered if Monica would even be home. She had gotten out of class a few minutes late, and when she reached the hallways almost nobody was there anymore. It was miraculous how fast people left the school grounds each day. When she reached the house, she realised that she hadn't ever seen it from up close, and she stared at it in awe. It was huge. 'So this is why she's so conceited...' Rachel thought to herself, bringing her to break into a small fit of giggles. When she got to the door she rang the doorbell and waited for a few minutes. After a while, the door opened and a boy stood there staring back at her. It was the guy from the bus station.)  
  
Rachel: You?!  
  
Guy[Ross]: And YOU. What are you doing here?  
  
Rachel: (glumly) I'm Monica's partner for some stupid project...may I ask you what YOU'RE doing here? You her boyfriend or something?  
  
Ross: (scrunches up his face in a disgusted look) You dont know ANYTHING do you? Monica's my SISTER.  
  
(without thinking, Rachel giggled)  
  
Ross: What?  
  
Rachel: that little look you just made there...(pasue) Is she that bad?  
  
Ross: Wouldn't you know already?? Man, I feel sorry for you!  
  
Rachel: What? Working with Monica?  
  
Ross: Ya-huh. She's torture...  
  
Rachel: She's your sister...  
  
Ross: I know...but she's evil...  
  
Rachel: Evil? What has she done to you?  
  
Ross: I-uh-nothing. Just being herself.  
  
Rachel: (laughs) You're weird.  
  
Ross: thanks.  
  
(they stare at each other in silence)  
  
Rachel: Sooo..is Monica home?  
  
Ross: yeah.  
  
Rachel: then why have you been keeping me out here?  
  
Ross: I dont know. I'm weird-remember?  
  
Rachel: Phhff...(pause) Uh...can I come in?  
  
Ross: Oh...right...yeah. She's in the kitchen. Over there. (points to a room down the front hall and Rachel begins to walk down to there, thinking about her conversation with Ross.)  
  
(As she walked into the room she saw Monica sitting on a high stool by a table thing, talking on the phone. She then noticed Rachel)  
  
Monica: Hey...I got to go...sorry...we can talk about this tomorrow...kay? Bye! (hangs up the phone) Hello.  
  
Rachel: Hi.  
  
Monica: Where were you? I heard the doorbell a couple of minutes ago...  
  
Rachel Your brother was annoying me...  
  
Monica: How do you know my brother?  
  
Rachel: Met him at the bus stop a while ago..  
  
Monica: Oh. Dumb, aint he?  
  
Rachel: uh-  
  
(suddenly Ross walks in)  
  
Ross: 'Lo.  
  
Monica: Go away creep.  
  
Ross: Whoa...temper, temper!  
  
Monica: I mean it!  
  
Ross: I just need the phone!  
  
Monica: then get it and LEAVE!  
  
(fades out with Ross walking out and winks at Rachel and glances over at Monica)  
  
~~  
  
( a hour or two later, we see Rachel and Monica sitting in a bedroom, which is obviously Monica's. Everything is quiet and they're just working hard on the project. Monica then looks up at Rachel and puts down her pen.)  
  
Monica: I heard about you always moving around and stuff...how does it feel to always move around?  
  
Rachel: It's terrible. Billions of new school, new friends to make...  
  
Monica: I've never gone through it before...I've always wanted to though.  
  
Rachel: It's torture.  
  
Monica: why?  
  
Rachel: Because...it's hard to go to a new school and make new friends...  
  
Monica: Oh. (pause) You came from North Carolina, right?  
  
Rachel: Yeah. That's been the best place ever. My best friend lives there...  
  
Monica: Oh cool. You know, I've always wanted to just skip school, get a car and drive around the whole country, just exploring everything...  
  
Rachel: Really? That sounds pretty cool.  
  
Monica: Yeah...but I dont think it'll ever happen.  
  
Rachel: Why? Your parents?  
  
Monica: Phff...my parents? My parents almost never pay attention to us. They work twenty-four seven...  
  
Rachel: Oh. I'm sorry.  
  
Monica: it doesn't matter-it means more freedom...  
  
Rachel: Hmm...  
  
Monica: It's more of my friends...  
  
Rachel: your friends?  
  
Monica: yeah...they expect you to be this prissy little princess that never crosses 'her line'.  
  
Rachel: Then why are they your friends?  
  
Monica: I dont know...I guess it's the peer pressure...  
  
Rachel: Weelll...you shouldn't be talking to me about it! I've always been the lowest in the 'popular chart'. Well...in North Carolina I had my 'bunch of friends'...but yeah.  
  
Monica: I used to be like that...but I promised myself I never would again. I dont want to be the old me...ever again.  
  
(silence filled the room and they just stared at the walls around them)  
  
Monica: Rachel? Have you ever had this life time dream...that you have been trying to achieve...but something always gets in the way?  
  
Rachel: I-I-not really...but I can think of something's I really wanted but something got in the way...why?  
  
Monica: because that's me. I grew up in a good family Rachel...a good one...but as we all grew older, we all just broke apart. And while that happened...my dream broke apart too. I got sick...I just stopped everything in my life.  
  
Rachel: What do you mean you got sick?  
  
Monica: I was fat...(she broke off and looked down at herself)  
  
Rachel understood. Rachel understood everything Monica was saying. She should have realised it before. Her dream...had not been destroyed by her family...it had been destroyed by the sickness. Everything-gone. As she looked at Monica, she then realised that she was amazingly thin, and so that meant she was still going through it. Her friends weren't helping it- maybe they didn't even know. As she stared at Monica, she began to feel tears grow in her eyes. She didn't know why...she didn't understand...but as Monica had been talking about her personal life, Rachel felt a strong connection to her...not like the hate she had been feeling in the morning. She felt sorry for her...and she wanted to help her-she wanted to be a friend. Before she knew it, she had hugged Monica, and she had been right. Monica did need a friend...and she would be the one, to get her through life, and fulfil her dreams. Suddenly, all the hate...disappeared.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey guys...there you have it! Chapter 3! And I actually managed to make it long! Hehe...it's about 5 pages. Anyway...I really, really hope you like it...and I'll be sure to continue it very soon...even if tomorrow is the first day of the Christmas break...I'll try!! Okay...so, please review, and be nice!! I'll continue soon! BYE 4 NOW!! 


	5. thank you

Heyo every1! What's up? Thank you all so much for the kind reviews!! Well, I've been trying to break my review record, which is 71...and it hasn't been broken yet! Hahaha. Oh well...one day. Anyway...here is chapter...uh...5? I hope ya'll like it. Review please.  
  
~Where the Heart Is~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~  
  
As Rachel let go of Monica, Monica looked away and cleared her throat.  
  
Rachel: uuh...I think I have to go now...  
  
Monica: Oh...okay. See ya. (the phone rings and she picks it up) Hello? Oh...(fake enthusiasm) Hey Kerry!  
  
Rachel: (gets up slowly and mouths) bye.  
  
(Monica waves as Rachel exits the room)  
  
(out in the hall. Rachel is walking towards the stairs when a bedroom door opens and Ross, along with Chandler walk out of it.)  
  
Ross: hey Rach...  
  
Rachel: 'Lo.  
  
Ross: Uh...this is Chandler...  
  
Rachel: (coldly) I know.  
  
Chandler: Hello....  
  
Ross: Uh-sooo....going home?  
  
Rachel: Ya...  
  
Ross: Well...all right then...I wont keep you...  
  
Chandler: Yeah...run home to your little family...  
  
(and with that Rachel turns to the stairs and walks down. She opens the front door and walks down to the sidewalk)  
  
boys voice: Rachel!  
  
(Rachel turns around and sees Ross running after her)  
  
Rachel: What? Come to insult me?  
  
Ross: Huh?  
  
Rachel: Right.  
  
(she begins to walk)  
  
Ross: Look, dont mind Chandler...he's always joking around...  
  
Rachel: Joking around?? He always hurts my feelings?  
  
Ross: THAT hurt your feelings??  
  
Rachel: Not exactly...but what about all the OTHER things?? Everyday, Ross. What does he have against me anyway?  
  
Ross: I-I- You know what...I have NO clue! (chuckles)  
  
Rachel: Riiiight. Anyway...go back to Chandler, whatever. Why are you following me home?  
  
Ross: he can stay with Monica.  
  
Rachel: Okay, but why are you walking me home?  
  
Ross: Dunno.  
  
Rachel: Well, now that you are, I have a question for you.  
  
Ross: What about?  
  
Rachel: Monica.  
  
Ross: (surprised) Monica?!  
  
Rachel: Yeah. Why do you hate her so much?  
  
Ross: Hate her? Oh, I dont HATE her...she's just, annoying. She's just, so mean to me. She's always pissed off at me for no reason, and she's always yelling at me.  
  
Rachel: Maybe you should TALK to her?  
  
Ross: Why are you telling me this??  
  
Rachel: I dont know. I think that she's just lonely...  
  
Ross: Lonely? She's on the phone with her friends 24/7 anyway!  
  
Rachel: (sighs) Never mind. Just, please, if she annoys you, dont do anything back-she's your sister...remember that.  
  
Ross: SO?!  
  
Rachel: (begins walking faster) One day, you might end up regretting everything!  
  
Ross: Hey, I love my sister as much as the next teenager., but you're going way over board here!  
  
Rachel: Byyee Ross!  
  
(Ross stops walking as he watches Rachel walk away. He looks really confused, and he stands there shaking his head.)  
  
~~  
  
(later on, in the Geller household. Ross is in his room, listening to the radio and lying flat on the bed staring at the ceiling. Rachel's words keep repeating in his head 'One day, you might end up regretting everything!' He shakes his head. What was she talking about? Why did she suddenly take it all so seriously? I thought that she also didn't like Monica that much? Ross suddenly gets up and walks out the door, heading towards Monica's room. We fade to Monica's room where we see her standing in front of a long mirror, where she can see her whole body. She's examining herself, the radio playing softly behind her. Suddenly the door opens and Ross sticks his head in and watches her. She's now looking down at herself, so she doesn't notice him. Then she looks up in the mirror and sees Ross. She gasps and turns around)  
  
Monica: What do you want dweeb?!  
  
Ross: Dweeb? (laughs and walks into the room, plopping down on the bed)  
  
Monica: What are you doing? This is MY room! Leave me alone!  
  
Ross: Patience sister, patience. Cant your own brother talk to his own SISTER?  
  
Monica: Get OUT!  
  
Ross: What so you can look at yourself in the mirror more?! (in a squeaky voice) Oohh..I'm Monica...all I do is talk on the phone with my prissy, stuck up friends and look at myself in the mirror. Oh noo Kerry! Oh noo Phoebe! I'm fat! I gained one kilogram...HELP!'  
  
Monica: (quietly) shut up!  
  
Ross: help me! plleeaassee!!  
  
Monica: (normal tone) shut up!!  
  
Ross: You better go on a diet Monica...or else no boy will like you! Oh NO! This is BAD! Very very BAD!  
  
Monica: (yells) SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (tears begin to well up in her eyes and she moves towards the wall behind her) Shut up...please...leave me alone!! (she slides to the floor against the wall)  
  
Ross: (shocked that she took it that way) Monica? I was just joking...come on, you know I was!  
  
Monica: Go away...  
  
(Ross gets up and goes over to Monica. He sits down beside her and she moves away)  
  
Ross: What's wrong?  
  
Monica: I know I'm fat...you dont have to tease me more!  
  
Ross: (blankly) Fat? Monica, you're not FAT!  
  
Monica: Yeah I am...look at me!!!  
  
(Ross looks at her and then for the first time, he had taken a good look at her, and he noticed how thin she really was. He then realised what was wrong)  
  
Ross: Monica, you need to eat more! You're so thin!  
  
Monica: excuse me?! I thought you said I was-  
  
Ross: Dont mind that. Oh God Monica, I should have noticed before! You need help!  
  
Monica: No I dont! Thank you very much Ross, but I can take care of MYSELF!  
  
Ross: No Monica, you cant. Look at you! You're killing yourself. Come on, get up!  
  
(Ross stands up and extends his arm out for Monica and Moncia takes it, sniffing. Ross pulls her up.)  
  
Monica: Ross, please dont tell mom and dad.  
  
Ross: What, why?  
  
Monica: they'll call me stupid, they'll insult me...(barely a whisper) as usual...  
  
Ross: Oh Mon. Does anybody know about this?  
  
(Monica looks up at him and then looks down again)  
  
Ross: No one?  
  
Monica: (quietly) Rachel.  
  
Ross; Rachel knows? How?  
  
Monica: I told her  
  
Ross: But you barely know her! What about your friends?  
  
(Monica shakes her head)  
  
Ross: You trusted Rachel? Above all your friends? You barely even know her!  
  
Monica: I know...but when we started talking, I-I-I just trusted her right away.  
  
~~  
  
(later on, Ross is in his room. He is again, lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. He then reaches for something beside him and we see its a phone. He dials in a number and puts the phone to his ear)  
  
Ross: hello? Rachel?  
  
Rachel: (v/o) Who's this?  
  
Ross: It's Ross.  
  
Rachel: Oh. How'd you get my number?  
  
Ross: I found it in Monica's room...  
  
Rachel: Oh. This may sound rude and all...but why'd you call?  
  
Ross: Oh, right. I just wanted to thank you.  
  
Rachel: For what?  
  
Ross: For be-friending my sister...and for making me realise some things...  
  
Rachel: Befriending?  
  
Ross: Yeah...anyway, I listened to your advice...I talked to her. And man, did I figure out some stuff I didn't know. Sooo, Monica tells me that she told you.  
  
Rachel: Told me?  
  
Ross: (suddenly sounding really helpless) Rachel...I dont know what to do...I love my sister...she means a lot to me...and her sickness-it's just, (pause) ruining her.  
  
Rachel: Oh Ross-  
  
Ross: I just noticed now, how thin she suddenly looked like! And I hate it! I hate seeing her like that. I dont really know what to do.  
  
Rachel: Well, neither do I. How did you figure out? Did she just tell you?  
  
Ross: Uh-not exactly.  
  
Rachel: What then?  
  
Ross: I was teasing her about always looking in the mirror. And I made fun of her, imitating her voice, saying that she was fat and all.  
  
Rachel: Oh God.  
  
Ross: And then she started crying, and I was just so shocked.  
  
Rachel: nice job  
  
Ross: Shut up.  
  
Rachel: Hey, I got to go now. But just-act nicely around her. If she still talks to me at school, then I'll see what I can do. I dont think she likes me that much...  
  
Ross: What?? Rachel, you're the ONLY person she has told! Not even her friends know. She told me that right when you two started talking, she knew that she could trust you. (pause) what did you guys talk about anyway?  
  
Rachel: Oh, nothing. I got to go..bye Ross. See you.  
  
Ross: Hey Rach-?  
  
Rachel: hhmm?  
  
Ross: thank you  
  
Rachel: For what?  
  
Ross: For making my sister feel like she really has a REAL friend.  
  
(we fade to Rachel's house, and it's right after Ross said that. And before we fadfe out, we see a tear run down Rachel's cheek.)  
  
~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Well, there you go!! Chapter 5...all ready! Hehe. I hope you guys liked it...if you have any nice comments or anything...please review and tell me! I'll try to put up the next chapter soon...it'll be hard, since I also have to other fics to continue (Voices from the Past and That Night We Shared) but I'll try!! Thanks for reading, and bye bye!!!!!! 


	6. The 'New' Girl

Hey! It's midnight of the 28th...so technically, I finished this yesterday...but I decided to just wait for the next day to post it! But that doesn't really MATTER. Hey guys...thanks for the reviews...and here's the next part for y'all!! BTW, when I made Ross tease Monica, I mentioned that one of her friends was Phoebe? Well...change that. Forgot it was written there....I got a better idea...hehehehe.  
  
~Where the Heart Is~  
  
It was the next day, and Rachel got up from bed not really wanting to go to school. She trudged to the bathroom and after got dressed. The walked slowly down the stairs and ate some breakfast. When she got to the school, the hall way was already filling up, all though there was still one hour to go till class started. As she neared her locker, Rachel noticed somebody standing by it. No, not by her locker, by the locker beside hers, going through it. Rachel then realised that it must have been a new girl. When Rachel was about 2 meters away, the girl shut the locker, revealing her. Rachel was shocked. She girl had beautiful blond hair, but had ruined it by highlighting it blue and purple, and perming it really curly. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and a black spaghetti strapped tshirt that said PUNK on it. Rachel didn't know whether to laugh or to be scared.  
  
Rachel: Uh-hi.  
  
(the girl glanced at her and Rachel felt like she was shrinking. The girls stare was scaring her, and Rachel couldn't help noticing that the girl was 'checking her out'. Rachel began to feel conscious. She was wearing flare pants and a pretty nice top, but to the girl, she seemed pathetic.)  
  
Rachel: I'm Rachel...you new?  
  
(the girl shut her locker)  
  
Girl: Sorta. Just moves schools...I'm from around.  
  
Rachel: Oh.  
  
Girl: Nice top.  
  
Rachel: (taking it as a compliment...relieved) Oh! Thanks...it's nothing.  
  
Girl: At least you can afford it.  
  
(Rachel was speachless)  
  
Rachel: I-I-uh-SO! Do you know some people from around here? Ya know, since you were just at another school near by?  
  
Girl: Oh, I know some people all right. (stares in another direction)  
  
(Rachel follows her gaze and realises that she's staring at Monica and some of her friends talking a few meters away)  
  
Rachel: Ah. Monica Geller, huh?  
  
Girl: Yep. Pain in the ass, that one is.  
  
Rachel: What happened?  
  
Girl: Nothing really, just the way she acts towards people; the way she acts towards me. It's just, if you're different, and she doesn't like the way you are, she just, does such mean things.  
  
(Rachel didn't say anything. Monica had treated her disrespectfully, but then she had also treated her like a friend)  
  
Girl: The name's Phoebe by the way. Phoebe Buffay.  
  
~fades out~  
  
(it was lunch time, and Rachel was in the hall way bathroom, which was deserted. Only one of the stalls was occupied, but Rachel didn't really care about that. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Monica walked in.)  
  
(Rachel smiles at her)  
  
Monica: Rachel. Hey!  
  
Rachel: Hi Monica. What's up?  
  
Monica: Nothing really.  
  
Rachel: Where are your friends?  
  
Monica: Lunchroom.  
  
Rachel: Oh. What are you doing here?  
  
Monica: dunno. (pause) Hey, did ya see that new girl? Well, not really NEW, I know her from around, but you dont! (Rachel nods) Isn't she something? Man, is she one piece of work! Her family's poor ya know. Her dad run off when she was little and her mom hasn't been right since! It's just her and her brother, and well, her mother; who doesn't really help. Personally, I dont have any clue why she was allowed back in this school-I mean, she's on drugs and all.  
  
(Rachel just listened, feeling sorry for Phoebe but happy that Monica was actually speaking to her)  
  
Monica: Anyway...enough abouther-I mean, who'd waste their breath on HER?  
  
(suddenly the occupied bathroom stall opens and a girl runs out of it. Rachel, after seeing some blue hair streak by, noticed that it was Phoebe. Right before she left the room, she noticed tears in her eyes. Rachel looked down)  
  
Rachel: She was in here the whole time!  
  
Monica: (scoffs) So?! Who cares?  
  
Rachel: (feeling a little angry, but hides it) Okay...what ever...  
  
Monica: Anyway, guess what?  
  
Rachel: (not really paying attention) What?  
  
Monica: I think my brother likes you!!  
  
(that woke Rachel up)  
  
Rachel: What? No way! His best friend, handler, hates me!  
  
Monica: Rachel! I said ROSS!  
  
Rachel: I know, but wouldn't Chandler-  
  
Monica: Phhff, no! And Chandler doesn't hate you!  
  
Rachel: how would YOU know?  
  
Monica: Oh I dont, but he better! That's what I really wanted to tell you! Chandelr asked me to the prom!  
  
Rachel: OH My God! Really? (pause) Wait, is that a good thing?  
  
Monica: Ya-huh!  
  
Rachel: Aaw, I'm happy for you!  
  
Monica: I'd be more happy is you went with my brother!  
  
Rachel: Oh no, come on, I'm not his type.  
  
Monica: (shrugs) Of course you are! Come on! (pause) Anyway, I got to go, my friends must be waiting. Bye Rachel! OH by the way, can you come over today? Gotta work on the project!! (Rachel nods) Bye! (walks out of the bathroom)  
  
Rachel couldn't believe it. Ross liked her-or so MOnica said. But Ross, he was popular! (she looks at heself in the mirror) And she wasn't exactly what you could call popular, she hardly had friends. And if she thought that Phoebe would be a friend, well, now she was WRONG. 


	7. Plans

Hey guys!! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!! * everyone stands up and applauds * thank you, thank you! I know y'all love me!! (* cough* * cough*) Okay...I just got back from the beach. Yes, the beach. I live in a tropical country. Hehe. Anyway...I just realised that this fic is getting pointless, and I got this cool idea that will make it more interesting!! Yay! Hehe. I'm not sure the WHOLE idea will unfold here, but maybe some of it will. Again, thanks for the reviews, as I always say, and thanks for reading this! Means a lot to me!! Now, read on, and afterwards, help me beat 71 reviews!! Heehee.  
  
~*Where the Heart Is*~  
  
...Chapter 7...  
  
As Rachel walked out of the school and towards Monica's house, she wondered why she had been so scared to go up to Monica and ask her to walk over to her house. It was so weird, because when Monica was around her friends, Rachel seemed invisible to her. She ignored her, even if Rachel did nothing but smile. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and turned her head.  
  
Rachel: Phoebe...hey!  
  
(Phoebe just looked at her and then looked down)  
  
Rachel: Okay, look Phoebe......  
  
Phoebe: You dont have to say ANYTHING Rachel Greene. I heard everything.  
  
Rachel: That was Monica.  
  
Phoebe: yeah, and I should have known you were like her.  
  
Rachel: What?! Why??  
  
Phoebe: I dunno.  
  
Rachel: Well, then you shouldn't say anything!  
  
Phoebe: What ever. (pause) What does she have against me ANYWAY?! I haven't done anything to her! Is it because I'm different?! That my family background is not that good?!  
  
Rachel: I dont know anything about your family, Phoebe. But maybe she's just jealous of you?  
  
Phoebe: Jealous?! (she begins to laugh,, and Rachel gets scared) Yeah right. She's got everything....and I've got nothing.  
  
(Rachel's about to say something when somebody approaches them, and walks beside Rachel. Rachel looks at the person)  
  
Rachel: Ross. Hey.  
  
Ross: Hey Rachel.....(looks over at Phoebe and nods)  
  
(Phoebe rolls her eyes)  
  
Ross: Where ya heading?  
  
Rachel: Over to your house....  
  
Ross: Oh. Cool.  
  
(with that, Phoebe turned and crossed the street without saying anything. Rachel just stared after her, but after a while turned back to Ross)  
  
Ross: She scares me.  
  
Rachel: (getting pissed) Why do people say that about others when they dont even KNOW THER PERSON?!  
  
Ross: Whoa, okay.....I'm sorry.  
  
Rachel: Sorry. It's just.....ugh, never mind.  
  
Ross: Uh. Okay.  
  
Rachel: So, where's mister 'I hate Rachel for no reason'?  
  
(Ross looks confused but then realises what she's talking about. He chuckles)  
  
Ross: He doesn't hate ya, he just doesn't KNOW you!  
  
Rachel: Ya see what I'm talking about?  
  
(Ross nods)  
  
Rachel: So, he got the courage to ask Monica to the prom huh....?  
  
Ross: (laughs) Yep. After so long.  
  
(silence)  
  
Ross: Hey Rachel, I actually wanted to ask you-  
  
(girls voice from behind: HEY GUYS, WAIT UP!)  
  
(they both turn around and see Monica running up to them)  
  
Monica: What's up?  
  
Ross/Rachel: Hey.  
  
~~  
  
(later on, in Monica's room, they're sitting on her bed and just talking)  
  
Monica: Sooo, has he asked you yet?  
  
(Rachel blushes)  
  
Rachel: No!  
  
Monica: (laughs) Man, ya know, my friends are getting so annoying.  
  
Rachel: Your friends, why?  
  
Monica: I dont know. They just are. You know, I used to think that we were so close, but now we're all just getting distant. And they're getting so....I dunno...bitchy.  
  
Rachel: Ah.  
  
(Monica nods. After a while, Monica sits up)  
  
Monica: Remember what I told you about my lil dream?  
  
Rachel: (slowly) Yeah.......  
  
Monica: Wanna try it one day?  
  
Rachel: Are you serious?  
  
Monica: Yeah! It would be awesome.....jsut the two of us, on the open road, exploring the wooorrlllllddd!  
  
Rachel: (laughs) By the world you mean The United States right? Cause I aint driving to....where ever!  
  
Monica: Well, yeah! It would be cool!  
  
Rachel: (sighs) Yeah, it would.  
  
Monica: So, are you in?  
  
Rachel: Uh-uh....when?  
  
Monica: (lies down and stares up at the ceiling) When we feel like giving up...when everything in this world is just bringing us down, and life just.....turns around.  
  
(Rachel thinks and realises that Monica had a very good idea)  
  
Rachel: Okay. Sure. But where would we get the money......the car?  
  
Monica: We can take my brothers car.......he would never know. And I could get some money from my parents......I can tell them I need some clothes or something.  
  
Rachel: Wait-you're not going to tell your parents?  
  
Monica: (shrugs) Like they would care. I bet they would like to see me gone. (looks away from Rachel) We're like a broken family.......  
  
(fades out on Monica's sad looking face)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......................  
  
Hahaha! Decided to leave you off there!! Yes, I've decided to make Monica's "dream come true" hahaha! So, if you want me to continue....please like one second of your time to review to my ickle story!! PLease? PLease? Heehee. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading......and I'll update very soon!! Bye 4 now guys!!! Thanx! 


	8. Does She Feel the Same?

Heyo guys! I decided to be nice to y'all and put up the next chapter right away! Yay! I'm soo nice! Heehee. Anyway...it's gonna be kinda short, cause I'm lazy, and I just typed up this 'original fiction' thingy. Hehe. Anyway.........thanks for all the kind reviews!! And hey, to the people that actually have accounts and leave anonymous reviews.....do you mind signing in? If it's no big deal......cause I wanna read some of your work too!! Anyway.....here goes! Chapter 8!!!  
  
~Where the Heart Is~  
  
Monica: Ya know, Rachel, you never told me about YOU. Everything's always about ME.  
  
Rachel: Weelll.......what would you want to know about ME?  
  
(monica shrugs)  
  
Monica: I dont know. Anything! How was your life in North Carolina? Any bad things in life? Past......lovers? (smiles)  
  
Rachel: Weelllll......life in NC was okay. It was actually the only place where I REALLY fit in.  
  
Monica: You fit in here Rach.  
  
Rachel: (scoffs) Riiiiight. What makes you say that?  
  
Monica: People like you.  
  
Rachel: Okay, if you actually WATCH me in school, you would see that I sit ALONE.  
  
Monica: My brother likes you!  
  
Rachel: Monica!  
  
Monica: Okay, okay. (lies down)  
  
Rachel: Actually, I did have some bad times. Like when my boyfriend died.  
  
(Monica sits up)  
  
Monica: What?  
  
Rachel: Yeah. He was killed in a car accident. Last year. (looks down at her feet)  
  
Monica: Oh. (pause) I'm sorry.  
  
Rachel: I really loved him. He was the first guy I actually 'loved'. You know what I mean? (her eyes begin filling up)  
  
Monica: Aw Rach, dont cry!  
  
Rachel: I loved him so much! I dont think I can ever love anyone more!  
  
Monica: Rach, you're only 15!  
  
Rachel: I know. And I was only with him for one year.........but it felt like forever.  
  
(Rachel nods and we fade to the hallway, and we see Ross outside the door eavesdropping, but he didn't hear the 'Ross likes you!' part or anything.)  
  
~~  
  
(1 month later, Rachel now has more friends, but she's not exactly 'popular'. We see her yet again walking to Monica's house. She's walking up the pathway to the porch when she noticed somebody sitting on the porch swing.)  
  
(she walks up the steps)  
  
Rachel: hey Ross.  
  
Ross: Oh, hey Rach. What's up?  
  
Rachel: Nothing much.  
  
(goes over to him)  
  
Rachel: Mind if I sit down?  
  
(Ross shakes his head and Rachel sits down)  
  
Rachel: What ya doing?  
  
Ross: Just thinking.  
  
Rachel: Yeah. Of what?  
  
Ross: Why so curious suddenly? (Rachel smiles) Nothing really. Just about this girl.  
  
Rachel: A girl huh?  
  
Ross: yeah. I really like her. But she's not over her last boyfriend and I dont think she feels the same.*  
  
(*You know who he's talking about......right?)  
  
Rachel: Well, if she's not over her last boyfriend, why are you going for her?  
  
Ross: Cause she's beautiful.........she's sweet..........and because she's different.  
  
Rachel: Different?  
  
Ross: Yah. Normally girls try to be so.....I dont know. Take Monica for example....  
  
Rachel: Ooh. Okay.  
  
Ross: Yeah. That's all.  
  
Rachel: Well, that's a lot to be thinking about. (pause) Want some advice?  
  
(ross shrugs)  
  
Rachel: Just go for her. If she REALLY doesn't feel the same, THEN you forget her.  
  
Ross: Okay. I can take a chance. (he leans in to Rachel and kisses her full on the lips. After a while he breaks it)  
  
Rachel: What was that for?! (looks at him and the looks down) I'M the girl?!  
  
(ross looks away)  
  
Rachel: (quietly) How do you know about my other boyfriend?  
  
Ross: I over heard you and Monica.......(pause) Uh, I hope you're not mad?  
  
(Rachel is just quiet, and she's looking out at their garden. After a few minutes Ross just stands up and starts to walk away mumbling 'sorry')  
  
Rachel: Ross---wait. (puts her hand on his shoulder) Why do you like ME? Of all people?! I mean, you're popular............a lot of girls are falling for you everywhere.....and you pick ME?!  
  
Ross: Like I said.........you're different. (pause) Look, Rachel, if you dont feel the same, then it's FINE. I dont care!  
  
(he walks off. Rachel felt bad, but also confused. She didn't know why Ross would fall for her. Of all people. But the question really was..........did SHE feel the same? Ross said he didn't care if she did or not.......but she could tell by his look that he was hurting. She drew her hands up to her lips and touched then with two fingers. As a tear slides down her cheek, we fade out.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.................  
  
There you go guys!! Chapter 8!! I really hope that you liked it......and please, if you did.....dont hesitate to REVIEW!! It really means a lot to me!!! Kay? Thanx! Bye 4 now!!! 


	9. Freedom

Hey guys!! What's up! This time I aint blabbing.......so here is chapter 9!  
  
~Where the Heart Is~  
  
It was a Friday afternoon, after the first full month Rachel had been in New York. She had been doing well in school, and she had a few more friends. The only person who wasn't talking to her was Ross, and well Chandler. Nobody knew about her friendship with Monica yet, except for Ross, and maybe Phoebe. Rachel hated it how Monica kept 'hiding' it like that, but she knew she would have to respect it. Phoebe had started talking to Rachel again, but only if she really had to. That day, Rachel was at her locker taking some stuff out when Phoebe walked over and opened her own locker.  
  
(after finishing taking out things, she shut her locker)  
  
Phoebe: Rachel?  
  
Rachel: Yeah?  
  
Phoebe: Just wanted to say 'bye'.  
  
Rachel: I'll see you on Monday........  
  
Phoebe: Nope.  
  
Rachel: What? Why?  
  
Phoebe: I'm leaving? I can't take it anymore.  
  
Rachel: (looks scared) Wait-Phoebe, what do you mean??  
  
Phoebe: Why are you always so scared? (pause) Okay, okay. I'm going on a road trip. I cant STAND life anymore!  
  
Rachel: What about school?  
  
Phoebe: I'll lie. I have good reasons. Bye Rach! (begins to walk and Rachel shuts her locker and follows her out the front doors)  
  
Rachel: Phoebe! Why re you doing this?!  
  
Phoebe: Dont WORRY! I'll be back!  
  
Rachel: but still.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, do you want to come with me?  
  
Rachel: What?! That's crazy!  
  
Phoebe: Do you?  
  
Rachel: I-uh.......  
  
Phoebe: Just think about it. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning. I'll be here at the school at 6. If you change your mind............join me.  
  
~~  
  
(later on that day, in Monica's room. We see Chandler and Monica in the room, and they're actually studying. [heehee, nerds! Jk] then Monica's door opens and Rachel pops her head in. Chandler and Monica both look up and Monica smiles)  
  
Monica: Hey Rach.  
  
Rachel: Hey Monica. Sorry to interupt.....uuhh, I'll judst call you.  
  
Monica: (shoots her a weird look) We're just studying.........come in!  
  
(Rachel glances at Chandler and Monica just shakes her head giving her a 'dont worry' look)  
  
(when Chandler thinks Rachel isn't looking, he shoots Monica this 'look' saying 'what the hell?!' Monica just ignores him and turns to Rachel)  
  
Monica: So, what's up?  
  
Rachel: I came to ask you a question.........  
  
Monica: What? Ask away!  
  
(Rachel glances at Chandler)  
  
Monica: Aah. (turns to Chandler) Sweeettiiee......why dont you go see what- uh, Ross is doing?  
  
Chandler: Right. (gets up and shoots a look at Rachel and then walks out)  
  
Rachel: See! Never did like me!  
  
Monica: Oh come on Rach. (pause) Anyway, what did ya wanna ask?  
  
Rachel: (without thinking) Why do you always ignore me in school?  
  
Monica: I----what?  
  
Rachel: In school.........you never say 'hi' or anything.......but then when no one else but Ross is around, you're nice to me.  
  
Monica: Well.......I-  
  
Rachel: You know what.........never mind. I know I'm not as popular as you, and I know your friends dont like me.........that was a stupid question.  
  
Monica: No Rachel, it wasn't. I'm the stupid one here. Rachel, you're like the best friend I've had........and I've only known you for less than a month. I've been really stupid.........and if my friends dont like you or what, then FINE. That's their problem.  
  
(silence follows and stays for a while)  
  
Rachel: (whispers) Thanks Mon.  
  
Monica: (nods) Anyway......thats not what you came for, is it?  
  
Rachel: not exactly. Uuumm..........remember your dream? And our Promise?  
  
(Monica nods)  
  
Rachel: Wanna do it?  
  
Monica: What?! When?  
  
Rachel We leave tomorrow. Phoebe came up to me today and she told me that she had had enough and that she was going on a road trip..........then when I tried to tell her not to, since school was still in session, she asked if I wanted to come. (looks at Monica) Okay, I KNOW you dont like Phoebe and all, but-  
  
Monica: NO. It's fine. I'll go.  
  
Rachel: Are you..........are you serious?  
  
(Monica nods)  
  
Monica: (whispers) It's what I've always wanted.  
  
~~  
  
(the next day)  
  
(Rachel got up silently from bed and got dressed. After she picked up a small duffel bag from the floor and a note from her desk. She slowly tip- toed out of her room and into another one down the hall. We see it's her parents room. She puts the note on one of the side tables and looks at them for a while. Then she leaves and we fade to Monica's room. Monica is throwing clothes into a bag and is doing it frantically. Suddenly the door opens and Ross walks in)  
  
Ross: (whispers) Monica, what the hell are you doing?  
  
Monica: (also whispers*) Why'd you get up?  
  
(*they'll be whispering through this whole scene since their parents are still asleep)  
  
Ross: I was in the bathroom and I heard a noise coming from in here. (pause) What are you doing?  
  
Monica: What does it look like? I'm leaving.  
  
Ross: What?! Why?  
  
Monica: I'll be back.  
  
(begins to walk to the door but Ross stops her)  
  
Ross: No way!  
  
Monica: Move!  
  
Ross: Who are you going with?  
  
Monica: None of your business! Just leave me alone Ross! You dont understand me. (looks at her watch) I gotta get to the school.......goodbye Ross.  
  
(she pushes through him and walks out the door and down the stairs)  
  
(Ross sorta panics but then his eyes go wide and he runs into his own room, waking up somebody sleeping on the floor)  
  
Ross: Chandler! Get up!  
  
Chandler: Huuhhh....wha? Wha time is it?  
  
Ross: Monica's gone!  
  
Chandler: (sits up) What?!  
  
Ross: She's going on some stupid road trip.......... we have to go with her!!  
  
(Chandler gets up while Ross starts throwing things in a bag. Chandler picks up his. When they get downstairs, they run into the kitchen and Ross scribbles something on a piece of paper and puts in on a magnet on the fridge. Then the run out the front door.)  
  
~~  
  
As Rachel walked out of her house she couldn't stop feeling both nervous and excited. She didn't know where they were going, but she was happy to be going on this little 'adventure'.  
  
She was finally free.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..................  
  
There you go! Chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please review!! [Please be patient for the R&R parts......they're coming, I promise. Oh, and I'll try adding C&M......not sure yet!] 


	10. The Journey Begins

Heyoooooo! Thank you all SO, SO much for all the kind reviews! I'm so happy! Well, about that AND that I still have 4 more days of vacay left! Yay! Okay..........what ever. Here's the next part: [btw, I am planning to put Joey(I remember I mentioned him before.....which is pretty stupid, because I got a better idea....so dont mind that!) in AND my fic is not just made up and pointless, because it has something to do with the friends characters and their lives!!!]  
  
[oh yeah, I know this sorta seems like the movie 'croassroads' which I liked a lot, and yes, I got the road trip idea from there.....coz it seemed so awesome! I just forgot to mention it! Sorry! (thats in the disclaimer!!!!)]  
  
~Where the Heart Is~ Chapter 10  
  
A few blocks away from the school, Monica and Rachel crossed paths.  
  
Monica: Hey Rach!  
  
Rachel: Hey Mon. What's up?  
  
Monica: Nothing much.  
  
(they continued to walk until they reached the school. There they saw a old style convertable[like the one in crossroads......which made it so awesome! Heehee!!] and Phoebe.)  
  
Rachel: Hey Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: Hi...........(notices Monica) You brought Monica! (not that enthusiastic) Great. Hi!  
  
Monica: (quietly, looking down) Hey.  
  
Rachel: uumm..........so, where are we going exactly?  
  
Phoebe: I dunno. We can talk about that IN the car........come on, lets get outta here.  
  
(*at this moment I'm scavenging through my closet looking for my world map so I can see where they can drive from NY thats not that far! Hehe. I'm not American, so I have NO clue!)  
  
(they walk towards the car and Rachel gets in the front along with Phoebe while Monica sits in the back. Right when Phoebe starts the car, they hear some one shout 'WAIT!!' they turn around and see Ross and Chandler running up to them, out of breath.)  
  
Phoebe: (mutters) Oh great.  
  
Monica: Ross!! Chandler!! What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Ross: We couldn't let you go alone!!  
  
Monica: (glares) I'm NOT alone!  
  
Chandler: Still!! (eyeing Rachel and Phoebe)  
  
Monica: Ugh.  
  
Phoebe: (angry) Look, are you getting in or NOT?!  
  
(Ross and Chandler get in the back with Monica)  
  
(Phoebe starts the engine the the whole car jumps forward)  
  
Ross: Ah! Uumm.....uuumm.....you.......  
  
Phoebe: (looks at him) (spits out the words) Phoebe.  
  
Ross: Right. Uh, can you drive?  
  
Phoebe: Well, duh.  
  
(steps on the gas and the whole car jumps again)  
  
Ross: Can I drive?  
  
Phoebe: No. It's MY car!  
  
Ross: Are you sure, cause I dont want to get arrested or something if you kill somebody.  
  
(Phoebe turns around a glares at him hard. Ross gets scared and shuts up)  
  
(Phoebe tries again and the same thing happens)  
  
Rachel: Pheebs, maybe Ross SHOULD drive.  
  
Phoebe: Fine, fine, FINE!! (she opens the car door, moves the seat, Ross gets out and she gets in the back and we fade out with them driving out the parking lot)  
  
~~  
  
(fade to them driving in the car, just getting to the outskirts of the town.)  
  
Ross: Where exactly are we going? How am I supposed to know where to drive?  
  
Chandler: (sarcastic) Lets go to North Carolina and meet Rachel's little 'friends'!!  
  
(Rachel ignores him along with Ross while Monica slaps his arm)  
  
Monica: Shut up. (pause) Lets go to LA!  
  
Ross: Monica! Are you crazy.......! That would take SOOOO long! That's all across the country!  
  
Monica: I was joking.  
  
Phoebe: Is it possible to go to Chicago?  
  
Chandler: who wants to go to Chicago?  
  
(Phoebe shoots him a look)  
  
Rachel: Okay, you guys shut up!  
  
Chandler: Since when are YOU in charge?!  
  
Ross: Okay guys, calm down!! Are we going somewhere or WHAT?! Cause I can just turn around and ditch this stupid idea.  
  
Monica: If it's stupid, why did you come?!  
  
Phoebe: (who has been ignoring them ever since she said Chicago) Why dont we just go to *******?  
  
Rachel: Okay, fine.  
  
(Monica nods, and Chandler just shrugs)  
  
Ross: Fine. Got a map?  
  
Phoebe: (quietly) In the glove compartment.  
  
(Rachel gets it out)  
  
Ross: Rachel, can you please tell me what road we should go?  
  
Rachel: Yeah. (starts studying the map) You should take the 101A (*made up, no clue wat that road is! Hehe!)  
  
Ross: Okay.  
  
(fades out. Cuts to about 2 hours later)  
  
Chandler: I'm hungry.  
  
(Monica and Phoebe turn to him)  
  
Monica: Chandler!  
  
Chandler: What?? I didn't eat breakfast!  
  
(Monica rolls her eyes)  
  
Ross: Hey you guys........has ANYONE thought of something called 'money'?! I mean, when night time comes, where do we SLEEP? In the car?  
  
Phoebe: That would be the easiest........  
  
Chandler: No way!  
  
Monica: We can stay at a road motel!  
  
Phoebe: That would be a waste of money!  
  
Chandler: How much money do YOU have PHOEBE?!  
  
Phoebe: two hundred bucks.  
  
(Monica and Chandler turn to her)  
  
Phoebe: What? Thought I couldn't have that much money? I dont exactly live in a SHACK, ya know!  
  
(Monica looks down)  
  
Rachel: Uh, I have 50.  
  
Chandler: 5.  
  
(Monica snorts)  
  
Chandler: What?! I was sleeping over.....why would I bring like 100 bucks to a sleep over?!  
  
Ross: I have a hundred.  
  
Monica: really?  
  
Ross: Found some cash in the kitchen........  
  
Monica: I have 20.  
  
Ross: Great. We have $375 dollars.  
  
Phoebe: (groans) Oh God. How can we manage!!  
  
Chandler: I TOLD you this was a stupid idea!  
  
Rachel: (getting really pissed off now) (yells) Look, if you dont have anything NICE to stay, then just shut up Bing!  
  
(Monica and ross look a bit shocked, and Phoebe just whistles)  
  
~~  
  
(3 hour later)  
  
Chandler: Ohhhh Gooddd.....foooddd!!!  
  
Monica: Does this car have a radio or something?? I've had to sit here for an hour hearing Chandler moaning FOOD!  
  
Chandler: But I'm hungry!!  
  
Phoebe: There are some chips in that bag over there.........now just SHUT UP!  
  
Chandler: CHIPS?! Why didn't you tell me before?! OH GOD! FOOD!! (pulls out the ships bag and begins eating greedily)  
  
Rachel: OKay.....radio! (clicks on a button and we can hear static. Rachel goes through the stations until she finds a good one)  
  
Monica: Thank you Lord!! (looks at Chandler pigging out and gets a disgusted look) Chandler, you are THIS close to being dumped because of your MANNERS!  
  
(Chandler looks at her with this innocent look and she smiles at him. Then she begins to laugh like crazy, followed by Rachel and then they just laugh and laugh. We then get farther and farther from the car as it goes down the road, and we still hear laughing. We then fade out with the laughter as they begin their journey.  
  
~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..........  
  
Hey, I'm sorry I cant write much right now.....my parents have guests over and I have go downstairs or something. Hehe. Hey, can you please help me by TELLING ME WHERE THE HECK THEY COULD DRIVE TO?!?!? I really need help here!! Give me a state or city where they can see something interesting.....and maybe even pass through NC!! Thank you, thank you. Please review! Bye! 


	11. Like a Friend

OMG!!! Hi everybody!!!!!!!!! Can you BELIEVE I am updating this after such a freaking long time?!?!?! Well, I was reading some old reviews on this, and well, I realized how much you all wanted me to continue this waaayy before, and I'm sorry I ignored you all!! Hope I didn't lose any readers and you aint pissed at me!! Hahaha! I haven't been getting any good ideas for this, I'm just STUCK. So if ANYBODY out there has enough time and stuff to help me write this, I'll give you some credit.and well, I'll love you forever and EVER!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Where the Heart Is-  
  
They had been traveling for almost the whole day now, and the sun was slowly setting in the sky, casting a orangey-pinky color over the land and the highway they were driving on which seemed endless from where they were situated. They were in the middle of no where, and the only thing actually surrounding them was a dry, boring desert, with only shadows of the mountains far, far away. Rachel could feel her head drooping, and she was now half asleep. She realized that she was very tired, because she had spent the night packing and worrying about the whole trip. She hoped her parents had found the note, and weren't mad at her. But that was something highly doubtful.  
  
Monica stared out at the road ahead of them, thoughts and memories flashing through her head. The radio was playing pretty loudly, and Ross and Chandler were chatting away, but she hardly heard any of it. It was all one big blur. When her friends found out about this, she would sure be dumped. After all those years of lying and pretending...she then cursed herself for not doing it all earlier. She didn't need them...did she? They had just ruined her life...put pressure on her. Why couldn't life be as easy as this? Sitting peacefully in a car with a long road ahead of you, not really knowing where you are headed. Life suddenly just couldn't get any better.  
  
~~  
  
They had driven on for about two more hours, and both Monica and Rachel had fallen asleep. Monica had her head on Chandler's shoulder, and Chandler was also asleep, his head rested on Monica's head. The road under them was now hardly visible, and the only thing that lit up the land surrounding them were the dim car lights. Ross was sitting sideways in the front, his back leant against the door. He was staring at the sleeping Rachel, who looked so peaceful in her sleep. A sudden voice brought him out of his daydream and back to reality.  
  
Phoebe: You dig her, don't you?  
  
Ross: Huh?  
  
Phoebe: You like Rachel.  
  
Ross: What? That's ridiculous! I don't like Rachel!  
  
Phoebe: Of course you do...come on, I can tell by the way you look at her!  
  
Ross: I'm not looking at her..!!!  
  
Phoebe: Hey, don't get defensive on me. I'm just saying. Come on, you can tell me!  
  
Ross: I don't even know you that well!  
  
Phoebe: (grins) Hey, you're going to be with me for a long time, so you better get used to me!  
  
(Ross sighs)  
  
Phoebe: So, it's true?  
  
(we fade out with Ross glancing over at Rachel again)  
  
~~  
  
(We fade in to the same scene, Phoebe is looking out at the road again, and Ross is staring at Rachel)  
  
Ross: I don't know.  
  
Phoebe: Well, you better decide! And hey, if you do.don't keep it in like a fool, tell her!  
  
Ross: Phoebe..lay off!!  
  
Phoebe: Hey, I'm trying to help you!  
  
Ross: Well, you're bugging me!  
  
(We cut to the back of the car and we notice Rachel open one of her eyes. She hears Phoebe and Ross talking, so she shuts her eyes again and listens to them)  
  
Phoebe: Rooss..  
  
Ross: Fine. It's true. Maybe I do like her...a bit. But she doesn't feel the same..  
  
Phoebe: How do you know, Ross? You at least have to try!  
  
Ross: I did...I told her.  
  
Phoebe: (sort of shocked) You did?  
  
Ross: Yeah. And well..by the way she reacted, she still has feelings for that old boyfriend of hers..  
  
Phoebe: Old boyfriend?  
  
Ross: Yeah...he passed away last year...  
  
Phoebe: Oh. (pause) Well Ross, maybe you should try again.  
  
Ross: Nah, I had my chance, and she denied me. It doesn't matter...I can live without her...I mean..it's just a stupid crush.isn't it?  
  
(silence)  
  
Ross: (sounding sort of scared) Right?  
  
Phoebe: (sighs) Goodnight Ross...  
  
(Ross sits in the seat the normal way, and leans back, and soon enough, he was fast asleep. Phoebe looked into the mirror and noticed Rachel's eyes wide open, and tears filling up in her eyes)  
  
Rachel didn't think Ross had fallen for her that bad, but he had, and she couldn't explain it. Why her? He could get anybody he wanted..he was one of the most popular guys in school, and he chose her. What did he see in her anyway? Rachel looked back into the mirror, but Phoebe had already looked away. She brought the small jacket she had been wearing over her face, covering it from view. She didn't want Phoebe or anybody that woke up to see her cry. So she sat their for a while longer, pouring out all the tears she had wanted to cry, but had held back. She cried for Nicky, and she cried for lost love and for some reason, she cried for Ross. And as she sat there in tears, a song came on to the radio, and echoed around them and around her mind---and somehow, the words stung at her heart...because when the chorus came home, she felt a pair of eyes staring at her..and it seemed like he had woken up when he heard it.  
  
What do you do when someone don't love you?  
  
They show you all their feelings like you're a friend  
  
Like you're a friend  
  
What do you say when things don't go your way?  
  
You're frozen in a picture like you're a friend  
  
Like you're a friend...  
~to be continued~  
  
Okay, that's it for now folks! I hope you liked it..please review, and this time I'll be sure to update more often, okay? Thanks guys!! Cya soon!!!!  
  
(Disclaimer: song "Like You're a Friend" by Blue) 


End file.
